When the Sun sets and the Stars come out and to play
by WhiteWolfRosepetals
Summary: Alice is a cheerful and lovable vampire of the Cullen Family. A seer whom help her family achieve and even protect them from danger. Jasper,her husband,she met along the way is her completion in the new life with her family. The question is how did Alice came about? What was her life before her new existence?


**When the Sun sets and the Stars come out to play**

Summary: Alice is a cheerful and lovable vampire of the Cullen Family. A seer whom help her family achieve and even protect them from danger. Jasper,her husband,she met along the way is her completion in the new life with her family. The question is how did Alice came about? What was her life before her new existence? Not only fall in love with the pixie Cullen all over again but feel her pain and new found happiness before Twilight's story begin.

Author notes: Alice is one of my favorite characters besides Carlisle and I wanted to create in my vision of her life before her existence as a vampire. She had a tough life in a psycho ward and no one believed I wanted to write her past in my way how I see Alice :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters as they belong to their rightful owner Stephanie Meyer. I have created new characters my own to fit around Alice life though just for my own vision :)

*During Eclipse but Alice story is told and is before Twilight

*Rated M for adult mature themes

Chapter 1

The Cullen's mansion

Skies of the evening darken closer to a late afternoon. Bella was over at the Cullen's residence. Edward went out hunting with he's brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Other Cullens were busy with what thy were doing. Rosalie was in her and Emmett's room with clothes all over the place. She prancing and trying on many different clothes in front of her huge mirror.

Esme was busy trying a new recipe for Bella. More than happy, Esme slave over the stove for Bella making sure her stomach would be full. A new dish always was made for Edward's dear love. Roasted Chicken with Asiago Polenta and Truffled Mushrooms

was the new dish of the day. Bella told Esme not to worry about cooking that she'll settle for a snack like chips. Esme was against it and soon begin her cooking.

The leader of the covenant, Olympus, was Carlisle himself. He was proud of he's family. Everyone of them he trusted and never wanted more then them happy. Far deep in he's room full of scholar and medical books, Carlisle's work was never finish. He continue studying and researching helping he's patients.

With Bella there was the so called "Little Freak" of what her brother, Edward, calls her,Alice. Like Rosalie, Alice enjoy the love of clothes as going as having degrees in fashion and international business. No other vampire was happy and giddy like Alice. She was so full of joy. What was her life to make her this way?

From Rosalie's hurtful words to Bella after telling of her painful past was "If we all had a happy life we all be under cobble stones." The words stung like spears in Bella's beating lively heart. Bella understood now why Rosalie envy Bella due to the fact she was human.

As Alice played with Bella's chocolate locks of hair, she giggle and laughed. Dancing like the little pixie would do, Alice grabbed different pins to create her hair. Rolls after rolls form beautiful curls of Bella's hair.

"Why are you giggling,Alice," Bella asked smiling towards the pixie-vampire.

Alice giggle again. She ran about dancing to and from,"Nothing, I love to laugh."

The high pitch giggle put beautiful bells to shame with their playing music. Any professional dancer would be also ashamed of Alice gracefulness. In a quick speed faster than the human eye, Alice grab certain shades of makeup for Bella's complexion.

"I can see that Alice. Your always happy even of its sunny or raining outside it doesn't stop your bubbly personality," Bella noted saying still for Alice to apply the make up.

Dark to light hues of brown and grey was chosen by the pixie. She smiled at what Bella said taking it as a commitment. Slowly than human, Alice applied the make up carefully to Bella's pale skim face.

"I though openly being happy would brighten others," Alice thought deeply,"I really don't know it makes me, me."

Bella laugh. The conversation was a little confusing for Bella to progress. She loved Alice like a sister since first being the pixie. She missed her dearly the same as she missed Edward when they left those months. It broken Bella. Alice was her happiness as Edward was her full moon in the dark night sky. Bella thought deeply about it that Alice was her twinkling star along with Edward being the moon.

Each Cullen was blessing to Bella, even Rosalie. It was hard to express how Bella felt about Rosalie only to feel more for her after hearing her story. When told the story, Bella thought of how it would feel to be thrown aside from someone she loved like trash. She couldn't bare it. In Bella's heart there was a place for Rosalie too. It was a hard subject to talk about coming from Bella about Rosalie.

Bella was closer to Alice. Thinking of Rosalie story again she wanted to know Alice's story. How did this girl frozen at nineteen be so happy? Something horrible must to happen, could it? A horrible thing happen to a sweet wonderful friend like Alice?

In that thought, Bella didn't know about Alice. She know her likes and dislikes. She was a proud Cullen, Alice was and still is reminding that way. Bella have heard Edward telling her when Alice and Jasper join the family in 1950, the turn of decade of swinging rock'n'roll. Bella laugh thinking of Alice style of clothing during that area with the curly hair and pink poodle long skirt dresses.

Alice stopped for a quick minute with several make up tools in hand staring at Bella,before a smile broaden her beautiful flawless face,"Well,why are you laughing, Bella?"

"Oh I was thinking of all the decade areas of fashion and what you may look like in them. You know like the fifties," Bella said while Alice continue with the make up.

"What's so funny about me wearing go-go boots or crazy 80's pants," Alice asking and then,laughing that sounded like twinkling bells.

Bella had more images of Alice looking like that. Maybe she look like Cher with all the crazy clothes. Yes, the 80s had the most crazy clothing with the colorful neon. Bella though it wen will with someone like Alice even if she's a hundred year old vampire.

"Bella we all had to wear those clothes every decade so we could keep up with the humans," Alice laugh," We had to fit in. Could you see me with paisley dress of the 40's in the 70's, while the women were wearing mini skirts and bell bottoms in those days. It'll be a give away for all of, I think"

Suddenly Bella jump from hearing another set of laughter. It was a beautiful voice like an angels. Bella settle back down only to realizing that Rosalie can hear the conversation with ease.

Alice only shook her head as the short pixie bob bounce with it. She had a smile on her face knowing she made her sister, Rosalie laugh. It was a lame joke, Alice had thought at the moment. She was glad someone that shares the very same interest at fashion got the joke. Not only did they share and know very well in diverse of fashion sense, but lived through those areas.

"What decade was your favorite out of the century," Bella had ask a random question wanting to know every detail of Alice.

Alice slowly let the curl rollers gently out of Bella's chocolate color hair. The waves bounced just like Alice wanted them to. Deep in thought, Alice kept going through Bella's hair letting all the curls free from their prison.

"I would say the 60's," Alice had said after a long waiting from Bella," I loved any area, but I would go with the 60's when the Beatles arrived to America, they were a hit."

Bella smiled at that. She wonder in amazement thinking, how it would feel to live those times? In a moment notice, Bella could smell delicious food. Once again, Esme have out did herself. The Cullen's were a perfect family.

Esme finish the Roasted Chicken with Asiago Polenta and Truffled Mushrooms in its time needing preparing. Siting aside the dinner to cool, Esme begin on dessert. Quick thought, Esme smiled to yourself. Going back to college wouldn't be a bad ideal to aim for a culinary arts degree. The dessert of the day by Esme, Chocolate Ganache with raspberries on top. Smiling, Esme could to hear the conversation between Bella and Alice. The lame joke also humor Esme's ears as she remember clearly of those times to.

"Esme is over doing herself, but whatever the meal is would taste better than a five star," Bella comment on Esme marvelous cooking skills.

A family of vampire that doesn't need to eat, Esme knows fully well how to use those pots and pans. Each dish better then the last. It was actually hard for Bella to know which dish was her favorite as Esme was the best in her hobby.

"Esme is smiling and is thanking your for the comment,Bella. Oh, fine choice she's making for dessert," Alice said foreseeing Esme's decision in her precognitive ability.

Bella's eyes widen,"What dessert,too? Again?"

"Yup! It looks yummy," Alice comment all while seeing Esme smile again.

"She didn't have too. I feel guilty. I guess she meant what she said last time that she's going to fatting me up, so I put on weight," Bella said feeling gulity for Esme outdoing herself for Bella.

"Bella,no worries. Esme loves to cook. And she made a decision to go back to college."

"College," Bella asked," Let me guess cooking?"

"Right you are,Bella. She enjoy it so much that it's one of her favorite hobbies," Alice smirk as she finish the last thing on Bella that was the glittering golden brown lip gloss for her lips.

"Well, your all done Bella," Alice said with giggles.

Alice once again pounce around waiting on Bella to remove herself from the comfy chair. Taking her arm, Alice lead Bella to the huge mirror on the wall. The mirror was different from Rosalies'. It had spot globe lights in a row on top of the mirror that looks like what movie stars have before going on set of a movie.

Bella's eyes widen looked in the mirror seeing what had Alice done. Every make up color of brown and grey fit Bella perfectly. Alice had outdone herself making Bella feel confident and her self-esteem high. This is one thing Bella loved about Alice. She made Bella feel good in her skin. To love someone, you have to love yourself, first. That's what Alice can accomplish just that.

"Well, what do you think,Bella," Alice ask coming around the corner with a huge smile on her beautiful flawless face.

"I love it Alice. Like Esme you outdid yourself too. I feel... What can I say? Speechless," Bella said while smiling both outside and in.

"Oh,Bella thank you. That short speech... Well speech speechless cheers me up," Alice exclaimed with another gracefull danceing around Bella.

Alice finish her compose and huge Bella gently trying not to break her. Bella wrap her arms around the small, but strong pixie-vampire. Alice stood back and lead Bella the way out of her bathroom and into hers and Jasper's room.

"Want to look at my new collection of clothes I bought from Paris online," Alice asked Bella," We have to wait until Esme finish the Dessert for you."

"Of course,Alice," Bella resumed walking with Alice and to her huge closet.

The closet of Alice Cullen was huge and the same size as Rosalie. Every chance Alice gets, her and Rosalie would shop and never drop with fully designed clothes. Here in Port Angeles to New York across the glob to Paris, London and Italy, they shopped. Not forgetting the other styles of countries Alice loves more than Rosalie. The kimono was also Alice's favorite with the beautiful art of the culture. When it comes to the cultural and the time area of clothing, Alice has out beat Rosalie.

Rosalie was more into the product wear of the early twentieth century to the forties. Like the women you've seen in black and white film of those times wear is what Rosalie have. During the early twentieth century was the years of Rosalie human life. It was more than understandable reason why Rosalie love those clothing style of the area. Like the Cullen's, Rosalie had to wear different style of every decade to fit in as humanly as possible.

Bella was shown by Alice of her new expensive collection. New wear of Paris to the shoes that Alice had to buy. American Top model was one of the fashion series of not just modeling but the wear they have to dress in for their photo shoot. Alice would buy the series on DVD to watch over and over to create those designs by her own expensive fabrics. It was additive hobby for Alice to handle with ease and happiness.

For another fifteen minutes, Alice and Bella was done with looking at the new clothing Alice had bought. Bella enjoyed anything to make sure Alice was happy. Bella wasn't a fancy over the top person but a down to Earth like her father. When the first time meeting Alice, Bella was up to her head with make up and styled clothing that Alice gave away like free candy.

So, who was really Alice? What was her human life like to make her so bubbly? Bella could only wonder these things. To love Alice to death, but she really want to see a new Alice. It's like seeing a clock and how it functions like it suppose to,but you wanted to know how it really ticks? Bella wanted to know Alice and how she came about to be what she is today.

After the fifteen to twenty minutes as pass, Alice and Bella made it the fancy dinner table. Esme prepare the table for Bella. The meal and dessert set out beautifully as it went perfectly together with the atmosphere of the dinner room.

Esme stood there waiting for Bella. She had a beautiful smile on her face as she waited. Alice dance to the chair where Bella would sit. She pulled the hard oat wood stained chair out. Bella smile and whisper a thank you to Alice and sat down.

"I made Roasted Chicken with Asiago Polenta and Truffled Mushrooms for you Bella," Esme said in a soft beautiful voice as she present her masterpiece,"and for dessert is Chocolate Ganache with raspberries on top."

Bella could only blink seeing a big plate I'm front of her and another big plate of the chocolate dessert. How could a small girl eat all this? It was like a dinner for a family of four. The dish was too fancy and it looks like painted picture of art. The dessert look really good but Bella couldn't figure out if it was some kind of Italian or French dish.

"T-thank you, Esme," Bella utter out.

"Oh I almost forgot..."Esme said quickly,"something to drink."

Esme left in a blink of an human eye and was back again with Bella's drink,"I made a thin strawberry smoothy with kiwi."

One of her favorite flavors were strawberry-kiwi. Bella accidentally thought Esme would come back with some side like last time. Proving Bella wrong that Esme wouldn't Bella not only to eat but eat a healthy diet. The thought made Bella laugh inside. A diet for a human. Like a diet for vampires, the Cullen's chose to diet on animal's blood instead the regular.

Bella tasted the drink first. It was least what she expected of a regular smooth. It was like biting in a wonderful ripen fruit. It was so good that goosebumps spread all over Bella's back.

Nodding Bella said,"This is so good... I mean wonderful... I'm speechless again."

Alice and Esme laughed.

"Thank you,Bella, sweetheart,"Esme said,"I'll leave you to dine with Alice. I have some project to do on a new design on a house. A couple just had their first child, a little girl, so I want things protect for the new family in their home."

Bella nodded only understanding Esme's work of a designer of modeling houses and inside as well,"I'll try to finish this wonderful meal Esme, thank you."

Esme smile,"Your welcome,sweetie."

Esme quickly left. Alice join Bella knowing that Bella didn't want to eat alone. Maybe a good timing to ask Alice certain questions.

**Please review :) thank yous :)**


End file.
